


The Astronomy Tower-Drarry

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hero Harry, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Draco is just about ready to give up on the world, but Harry isn't ready to give up on him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	The Astronomy Tower-Drarry

Harry shivered as he walked across the soft wet grass, wrapping his arms around himself and rubbing his hands up and down his biceps in an attempt to keep warm. In hindsight, being outside at night in the middle of winter probably wasn’t the best idea. Harry enjoyed it nonetheless though, drinking in lungfuls of the crisp air. He looked to the sky, seeing the huge bright moon and millions of shining stars, it was beautiful. It must be late, he thought, already knowing he’d definitely broken curfew but not caring all that much, being an eighth year and the saviour of the wizarding world had its perks.

Still, Harry wondered what time it was, it had to be at least 11:30pm. Luckily, he was close to the Astronomy Tower which of course had a huge clock on its front. Breathing into his cupped, gloved hands, Harry glanced up at the huge building, noting that it was in fact 12:15am, but something else caught his eye. A flash of whitish silver that didn’t belong there. He squinted, still breathing heavily into his cold palms, and saw the outline of a person, obviously one of the older judging by the height of the figure. The person was hidden by shadows so Harry couldn’t identify them.

For a second Harry wondered what on Earth they were doing up there, but his question was soon answered, and he wished he hadn’t have asked it. The figure walked further forward, dangerously close to the edge but they seemed determined, walking with a purpose. Harry froze, his heart momentarily stopping as the person reached the edge, stepping into the moonlight to reveal their face. They stopped right at the edge, now hesitating. Harry managed to breathe again but he was still terrified because Malfoy was staring down at the ground and his intentions were obvious and Harry didn’t even want to believe what he was seeing.

At first, he just gasped, his eyes fixed on Draco and his brain short-circuiting in the most inconvenient of times. Finally, he found the power of thought again and sprang into action, bolting to the base of the tower. Draco’s eyes immediately landed on him and more tears fell from his eyes. He just wanted to do this in peace.

Harry stopped when he was directly below Draco, staring up at him. He tried to speak but his voice was quiet and broken, not even close to reaching Draco’s ears. Draco, however, didn’t have the same problem.

“Sod off, Potter!” Came the faint yell from above Harry and he instantly began shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes.

“Draco, please. Don’t do this!” Harry’s heart was breaking more and more by the second, he’d lost so many people he loved, he couldn’t lose the boy he was in love with, regardless of whether Draco knew or not.

“7 years you’ve made my life a living hell, you can’t just let me have this one thing in peace?!” Draco screamed down but it was obvious he was crying, sobbing actually and the tears in Harry’s eyes finally spilled over. Harry started speaking again, faintly repeating the word ‘no’ over and over again until he exploded.

“You stay right there; I swear to god!” And with that he took off sprinting into the Astronomy Tower and up the immense number of steps to the top of the tower. By the time he made it to the top, hoping and praying Draco was still there, Harry was panting heavily, trying to catch an occasional breath as he finally ascended the last few steps. His heart sank when he didn’t see the blonde standing there and a sob escaped his lips as he ran to the edge. He looked over, seeing nothing but grass.

“You’re crying…why?” Draco said seriously, emerging from a pillar behind Harry, although his own cheeks were stained and his voice raspy. Harry spun around, facing him and getting a determined look on his face that rather scared Draco.

“I’m crying because in my life, everyone I love always gets hurt or dies, I will not lose you as well, Draco.” The blonde looked taken aback, intimidated almost and Harry took advantage, continuing to speak and walk closer to Draco.

“My parents, Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore, -” Draco winced. “Fred, Remus, Cedric. I lost them all, I loved them all, I couldn’t save them… I can save you… and I’ll be damned if you die too.” Draco thought for a second, Harry couldn’t be saying what he thought he was saying.

“Common denominator, Potter. You loved them, I’m worthless, nobody could love me, not even you. So, if you’d be on your way…” Draco gestured towards the steps.

“Is that really what you think? You think I just ran up here… for someone I don’t even love? For somebody worthless?”

“Well of course, there’s no possible way you-” Draco stopped, staring at Harry in disbelief who stared right back, waiting for Draco to put the pieces together. 

“Y-You love me? Why?” Harry thought for a second before realising he didn’t actually know how to answer that.

“You know, I’m not entirely sure to be honest, but I know that if you die, that’s one thing I won’t know how to recover from.”

The confession took Draco by surprise but once it sank in the tears that flowed from his eyes wouldn’t stop even when he threw himself into Harry’s arms, mumbling repeatedly how much he loved Harry too. The brunette just held him, stroking his hair and kissing his head, whispering soft reassurances to him as he slowly walked them further from the edge. Once they were a safe distance away, Harry pulled Draco to the floor, holding him in his lap as the boy cried, Harry wasn’t sure if it was relief or just whatever brought Draco up here in the first place but right now, he just let him cry. The emotional conversations and explanations would come later once Draco had recovered.  
Draco was okay in the end, with the help of Harry and his constant reminders that he loves Draco. They never went back to the Astronomy Tower but neither of them ever forgot that night.


End file.
